Elevador
by Nana Evans
Summary: Ah se aquele elevador falasse...


Para a Gi, que me faz ter ideias no meio da aula...

Elevador

- Potter.

- Malfoy.

Os dois se encaravam com a mesma intensidade de quando estavam na escola, como se ainda estivessem no Salão Principal, e não parados no meio do Átrio. Ficaram nessa disputa de olhares por alguns segundos, até que um sorriso torto cruzou o rosto de Draco, que desviou o olhar indo para os elevadores.

Harry o seguiu, um sorriso travesso brincando no seu rosto. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ainda se divertia com aquela guerra de olhares. Entrou no elevador com o loiro, mandando dois estagiários sairem com o olhar debaixo do riso do outro. Se encararam de novo, sentindo o ar ficar denso e quente ao redor deles, ambos com um desafio mudo nos olhos.

Quando a tensão ficou tão grande que era quase possível pegar, Harry desviou os olhos e apertou o botão que fazia o elevador parar. Quando voltou o olhar de novo para frente, encontrou o rosto de Draco a milimetros do seu, com um sorriso deboxado no rosto, o desafiando a ir em frente. Desistindo daquela disputa, Harry avançou sobre o loiro, o beijando com paixão.

Sentiu o loiro emprensando-o contra a parede do elevador, colando os dois corpos e encaixando uma de suas pernas entre as suas. Gemeu dentro da boca de Draco, uma mão puxando os cabelos sedosos e a outra puxando a camisa do loiro para for a da calça.

- Com pressa, Potter?- O sussurro de Draco enviou arrepios pela sua coluna, fazendo-o gemer e se agarrar ainda mais ao loiro - Responda, Potter.

- Sim... - Mais gemeu do que falou, sentindo Draco endurecer ainda mais contra a sua perna.

- Que pena... eu não tô com pressa nenhuma...

O loiro abria sua camisa devagar, beijando cada pedaço de pele descoberta, arrancando gemidos cada vez menos contidos do moreno. Draco ajoelhou na frente de Harry, abrindo a sua calça enquanto sua língua passeava pelo umbigo do moreno.

Puxou a calça e a cueca de uma vez só, liberando o membro ereto do grifinório, que puxou sua cabeça contra o próprio quadril, indicando onde queria ser tocado. Lambeu a ponta e soprou, sorrindo ao sentir o puxão em seus cabelos. O moreno estava mesmo com pressa, mas Draco queria levá-lo ao limite antes.

- Draco!

Olhou bem nos olhos dele enquanto o abocanhava lentamente, segurando-o firmemente pelos quadris. Harry jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo entregue, movendo de leve o qudril no mesmo ritmo que Draco o chupava.

O loiro alternou lambidas, beijos e chupões na virilha do moreno com sugar-lhe o membro, fazendo-o gemer despudoradamente. Porém, antes que o moreno chegasse ao ápice, Draco parou, provocando um gemido frustrado do grifinório. Levntou-se e beijou a boca do moreno com paixão ao mesmo tempo que inseria um dedo dentro dele.

Sentiu os dedos ágeis do moreno abrindo a sua calça e sua camisa com pressa. Se desgrudaram por alguns segundos para tirar as roupas do caminho e voltaram a se beijar com ainda mais intensidade, agora o loiro movia 3 dedos dentro de Harry, fazendo-o se arquear contra o seu corpo.

- Ahhh... Draco, eu não vou aguentar muito tempo...

Draco se afastou um pouco para olhar o moreno. O cabelo completamente desgrenhado, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, marcas de chupões espalhadas pelo pescoço e pelo peito arfante, os olhos verdes escurecidos de desejo. Harry Potter e caos realmente combinavam, Draco achava que o moreno estava mais tentador do que nunca.

- Vira. - Pediu, sendo imediatamente atendido.

Sem conseguir se conter por muito msis tempo, agarrou a cintura do moreno, penetrando-o de uma só vez, fazendo-o se arquear e jogar a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a em seu ombro. Começou a estocar ao mesmo tempo que mordia e chupava o pescoço exposto de Harry e voltando a tocá-lo, os tremores e gemidos do grifinório o fazendo ir cada vez mais rápido e cada vez mais fundo, até que os dois chegaram ao ápice juntos, chamando o nome do outro.

Se apoiou na parede do elevador com um braço enquanto abraçava o outro contra o corpo, impedindo-o de escorregar para o chão. A mão de Harry veio se juntar a sua na parede, entrelaçando os seus dedos. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que batidas na porta os forçou a se moverem.

Harry vestiu a roupa rindo enquanto Draco consertava os botões da camisa que haviam saltado com a pressa do moreno.

- Muito bem... qual vai ser o motivo desa vez? - Harry perguntou puxando a varinha.

- Eu xinguei a Sra. Weasley da ùltima vez, então você leva a culpa agora.

- Tá certo então. Eu o chamei de doninha albina e filhote de Comensal. Você se descontrolou e me atacou.

- Por que eu tenho que atacar primeiro?

- Porque eu tenho que explicar esses roxos de algum jeito... Pronto? - Harry perguntou com o dedo no botão.

- Quase. Te vejo amanhã, certo? - Harry acenou e o puxou para um beijo. - Pode soltar.

Harry apertou o botão e a porta se abriu. Do lado de for a Rony, Hermione e mais três aurores estavam tentando abrir a porta.

- De novo, Malfoy?

- Eu não tive culpa dessa vez, Weasley. Foi ele quem começou!

- Mas foi você quem puxou a varinha primeiro!

- Você me provocou, Potter!

- Chega, vocês dois! Até parece que ainda são crianças!

- Mas Mione...

- Basta, Harry. Os dois, já para os seus departamentos. E de escada!

Os dois encolheram os ombros e seguiram para a escada, um descendo e o outro subindo.

- Garotos... Nunca vou entender vocês... Já é asa terceir vez que qu esses dois prendem o elevador essa semana!

- É o Malfoy, Mione, ele vive provocando...

- Sei, sei. Você também já prendeu o elevador, Ron, e nem era o Malfoy com você.

- Mas o Bla... o Zambini é um sonserino também. São todos farinh do mesmo saco!

Rony e Hermione entravam no departamento de aurores enquanto falavam, atraindo a atenção dos aurores ao seu redor.

- Ainda assim, Rony. Essas brigas entre as casa não podem continuar assim... Talvez se eu falar com o Ministro, ele me deixe interditar os elevadores e ... - Mas Hermione oi interrompida pelas exclamações de todo o departamento.

- NÃO!

- Que é isso, Mione?

- Não mesmo!

Meio atordoada pela reação dos colegas, ela nem ercebeu quando Simas a puxou para um canto.

- Não precisa isso tudo, Mione.

- Quê?

- Não precisa interditar o elevador. Mas quem sabe colocar umas câmeras...

**FIM**

Bem, eh isso! Não tá lá essas coisas todas, mas ela tava meio que pedindo pra ser escrita...

Comentem por favor!


End file.
